


Souls Entwined

by cheshire372



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Background Romance, Depression, M/M, No Twincest, Piece by Piece, Self-Indulgent, Short Chapters, Tags will probably be added, bit of canon divergence, but mostly just the twins suffering, lunari and solaris depicted as rival royal families, sett can get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire372/pseuds/cheshire372
Summary: In moon’s silver lightThe weapon holds the master.Silence.The bond of souls entwined.
Relationships: Alune & Aphelios (League of Legends), Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The room at the end of the hall was hers. This trek was familiar to his body. He could find his way here blind and deaf. He had found his way to her through worse. He was once bound and blindfolded, beaten bloody by his enemies but he still crawled back to her room in their home. His body had moved slowly and shuddered from a physical pain he couldn’t even feel. But that was a memory from another time and one that wasn’t even rightly his. No, all of those memories were Alune’s to share with him as she wished. 

Aphelios opened her bedroom door and gazed into the unending dark. All of the curtains were closed tonight. She wasn’t in her bed. The blanket was still drawn cleanly over her pillows, not a single wrinkle in all of its fabric. She hadn’t even touched it. Aphelios walked to the edge of the room, grabbing the dark curtains that covered most of the wall. Alune had many windows in her room for natural light to shine through to her, be it the dazzling sun’s rays or their mistress moon’s gentle glow. It comforted her to know she wasn’t entirely trapped. She loved being able to look out the glass encasing her and see birds flying through the sky, trees swaying in the wind. Even if she couldn’t touch it. Even if she couldn’t be a part of it. 

The first set of curtains pulled back to reveal nothing. An empty window settee, the two decorative pillows meant to sit there missing. Aphelios let the curtains fall back into place and moved to the next set. On the worst nights, Alune forfeited her bed in favor of one of the three window seats built into her room. She closed all of her curtains to seal herself in with the window to bask in the moon’s endless night. And to keep the darkness at bay behind her. But it was from the darkness that Aphelios always emerged to check her sleeping form, to hold her far into awakening. 

She lay in the middle oriel window, her favorite as of late. Pillows littered the small space left around her, pressing into her back, her sides, held between her arms and legs. A nest of comfort she always constructed on nights like these. Aphelios would take the place of the pillows at her back. He would wrap his arms around her own and remind her that he was with her. He would whisper her name as she so often whispered his when the lines between their minds blurred and their spirits brushed against each other. 

It was their duty, he knew. They were destined children of the Lunari royal family. They were powerful and gifted. Their orbits were utterly intertwined and their true potential only revealed itself when they were together, when her soul reached his and her powers flowed through him. In other words, when they both sacrificed something. 

Since they had reached an age old enough to protect and carry on the Lunari family, Alune and Aphelios had given up much. Alune gave up her days in the outside world, her connections with people besides him. She hid within the palace walls to hone her magic, to sharpen her focus. She could not see anyone, she could not hear anyone. Aphelios was the only way she could experience the wonders beyond her small world. Aphelios was her conduit and anchor, but it cost him to be those things. The only way she could experience through him, let her magic guide his hands, was if she had a focus. Like the poisonous noctum essence Aphelios would consume every time they had a mission. That is what Aphelios sacrificed. He sacrificed every emotion, every sense and feeling when the noctum flowed through his veins. The pain it forced upon his body was agonizing, indescribable. It numbed everything else to him. So Aphelios gave up his body to his sister every mission. Precious moments and valuable seconds were stolen away from his life, frozen in cold, unfeeling ice. 

Then there were the memories of such times. They didn’t always disperse evenly. Sometimes Aphelios would have no recollection of the events of a mission. There were simply blanks in the times it was supposed to take place. It was his body moving in those moments, but Alune was the one controlling him. She would see through his eyes and hear through his ears. Aphelios was just lost in that unimaginable, all encompassing pain. He wouldn’t remember. But Alune would. She was conscious through all those times. She could recall every mission and they haunted her nights. 

Why was this? Aphelios still didn’t know. All he knew, all he cared about, was that these memories haunted Alune in her nights. She knew the faces of all of the victims they slew, he didn’t. She felt every blood spray and he didn’t. There was pain and numbness for him, quiet and dark. But for Alune there was the coppery tang of blood, the warm mass of bodies closing in. For her there was isolation and stillness. 

Aphelios felt for his twin. He thought she had it worse. She thought he suffered more. But what could be done for the destined children of the Lunari? This was their life, their home, the hand the gods had dealt them. And they would bear the burden together. 

  
  


_ In moon’s silver light _

_ The weapon holds the master. _

_ Silence. _

_ The bond of souls entwined. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence, croons the day  
> Silence, begs the boy  
> Silence, the mind knows not

The worst days were the quiet ones. Those days, Aphelios trained until he couldn’t stand. Alune pushed the limits of her magic until it was all but gone. Quiet days had no missions for them to complete and that meant no new sights for them to behold. There were no distractions to be had on quiet days. There was just silence and thought. 

And thought, Aphelios knew, was one of the horrible curses of existence. No matter what he did on those quiet days, his thoughts always caught up to him. They would whisper questions in his mind that he did not have the answers to. Thought made his resolve weaken and his beliefs turn to liquid. 

It was always a terrible experience -- he felt like an outsider looking in on his own life. Aphelios would walk the halls of his home over and over, face placid despite the storm that raged within his mind. There was no certainty to hold on to in those moments. The only thing he knew to do was disconnect. Aphelios would step away and watch himself pace. He knew the doubts that would scream at him. He knew the ache that would pull at his chest and make his stomach feel queasy. 

It was all the human experience. It was the curse of being conscious. Aphelios hated it all. 

What was existence other than pain?

Why did he have to be born into the world? Why had he and his sister been chosen to carry the Lunari family’s burden? 

His sister. Alune. Perhaps the worst days weren’t just the quiet ones. When both he and Alune had a quiet day ahead of them, they would spend it together. He would walk around the palace grounds to Alune’s bedroom windows. He would bring her flowers and hold them up to the glass so that she might see them better. Her face would press against the glass, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. There wouldn’t be time to think in between gathering flowers, leaves, berries, nuts. The only things Aphelios would concern himself with was finding something new to show her. His sister, Alune. His beautiful twin who he loved with all his heart.

She was busy with prayers and meditation. She needed to focus on her magic and isolation. It wasn’t a quiet day for her. Aphelios couldn’t go to her. All he had were his thoughts for company and what horrible company they were. 

Aphelios finally returned to his own mind and soul to slump to the ground in defeat. He lowered his face to his hands and forced calm upon the stormy sea of emotion and thought he so loathed. He imagined a mask of white porcelain sliding into place and instantly felt the tempest die down. 

Everything was in check once again. His body was tired, yes, but he could push through another round of training. He just needed to last until sunset and then he could collapse in Alune’s bed. This time she would hold him all night long. She would count his breaths and banish his doubts. 

She was why he fought and trained. She was what made every waking moment bearable. Without Alune by his side, Aphelios would have been lost entirely. His sister, his twin. His companion until the end. 

  
  


_ Silence, croons the day _

_ Silence, begs the boy _

_ Silence, the mind knows not _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind.

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulgent work. I find the story of Alune and Aphelios to be very tragic and beautiful and I want to share maybe a more personal look into it. Ignore the Sett/Aphelios tag as I talk about the twin's touching tale of sacrifice. He's hot and I gotta show my support. This is tagged to be self indulgent for a reason. And I'll get to the lighter stuff in a bit. I swear it won't all be depression and angst. Just the majority of it will be.


End file.
